


Lottery One-Shots

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Series: Lottery Verse [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: One-Shots for the story "Lottery", written from prompts. You should probably read “Lottery” first for these to make sense. :)I've had these one-shots posted to my FF account forever and though it high time to polish them up and bring them over here.Unless otherwise noted, each of the chapters are a standalone little story and can be read on their own and in any order.





	1. Elliott

The first time Elliott even saw Blaine Anderson was in a photograph attached to an article in the New York Times. The article was mostly about a Congressman from Ohio who was making big waves pushing a bill that would change Lifemate laws. That's how Elliott knew it was the right Blaine Anderson and was glad to finally get some answers. You didn't just have your Lifemate skip out on you without wondering why.  
  
At first, the Lifemate Registry wouldn't tell Elliott much, just that the date scheduled for him to meet his Lifemate had been postponed. That in itself was strange. The longer he waited the more the Registry avoided his questions.  
  
Finally, he had enough, a guy he used to date back in High School worked at a Lifemate Center in Philly. He called him up and asked why a Lifemate meeting would be postponed. His friend told him that either the Registry had made a mistake in the paperwork somewhere and didn't want to fess up. Or his Lifemate had run.  
  
Elliott didn’t know why, but somehow his gut told him it was the latter. His Lifemate had gotten his letter and ran away. At first, Elliott was hurt. Why would this happen? He'd make a good Lifemate at least this Blaine Anderson character could have given him a chance. After thinking it over though, he realized this had nothing to do with him. Blaine Anderson had no idea who Elliott was; his running was for a different reason altogether. Elliott just didn't know what it was.  
  
He thought about looking Blaine up, getting some information about him, but in the end chose not to. He didn't want to form too much of an opinion about him before they met. The longer he waited though, the more he started wondering if he would ever met Blaine. And that's when he got scared.  
  
He called up his friend again.  
  
"What happens to me if my Lifemate ran and they never catch him? Do I just wait my whole life without a match because this jackass skipped town and the Registry can't find him?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Calm down man."  
  
"No! I won't calm down; this is my life we're talking about here."  
  
"Either they'll find the guy or eventually your name goes back in the lottery." His friend assured him.  
  
Elliott had been pacing his small New York apartment, but at that news, he sat down on his couch feeling relieved. "Okay, okay… that sounds promising. How long do I have to wait?"  
  
"It's usually three months."  
  
"Usually? Does this happen a lot?"  
  
His friend was silent for a minute. "Uh… we aren't really allowed to talk about it."  
  
Elliott didn’t press, but it planted a seed in his mind. Was he one of many Lifemates left behind? Were people that unhappy with the system?  
  
He said goodbye to his friend feeling a little better. He almost wanted the Registry to catch Blaine Anderson just so he could met him, because he sounded interesting and gutsy, Elliott liked gutsy. A larger part of him hoped the guy got away, for one because Elliott didn’t like the idea of marrying someone who didn't want him, and because the Blaine had nerve and he hoped things worked out for him.  
  
Elliott  had never questioned the Lifemate system before, it just _was_ \-- but now he couldn’t help but wonder if there were displaced people all of the country, all over the world choosing to live their lives outside of the norm, without the government's control. The idea was exciting. Yeah, he’d made up his mind. He hoped Blaine Anderson got away with it, gutsy little fucker.  
  
After months of the Registry dodging questions, Elliott finally received a second blue letter in the mail. This was to inform him that that his Lifemate's name had been withdrawn from the Lottery and that Elliott's name had been reentered. Elliott couldn’t help but smile. Blaine had done it, he got away. Good for him.  
  
After that, things got back to normal. Elliott was performing as "Starchild" in a local band and school had started up again, he was taking classes at NYU. It wasn't until later in the school year that he heard the name "Blaine Anderson" again, at school of all places.  
  
"Did you hear about the student from last year who dodged his Lifemate letter?" A classmate gossiped. "No one has seen or heard from him in months."  
  
And who was this student? None other than Blaine Freaking Anderson. He’d gone to Elliott's school! He wondered if he’d ever passed him in the hallway without knowing.  
  
"Apparently he ran off with a married man!" The classmate continued. "You know that hunky actor Cooper Anderson? His Lifemate went missing too and Anderson and he ran off together. They were brother-in-laws!"  
  
Elliott was stunned, and honestly a little relieved. The small part in the back of his heart that still worried that Blaine had run because he didn't want Elliott died. This really had nothing to do with him; Blaine had been in love with someone else.  
  
That's when Elliott  found out about the "True Love Bill" Blaine's brother Cooper and a Congressman, the father of the man Blaine ran away with, were working hard to create public awareness of the bill. Elliott joined the cause. He volunteered to lobby for the bill and he wrote letters to congress in New York and back home in Pennsylvania. The idea of being paired and forced to marry someone who was in love with someone else was terrifying, and that is what would have happened to him if Blaine hadn't run. He was behind the bill 100%.  
  
Still he had never looked up Blaine himself and that's why when he was reading about Congressman Hummel that he saw Blaine for the first time. His picture was printed next to one of a young attractive man with a bright smile -- Kurt Hummel of course.  
  
Blaine himself was a little bit of a surprise, tan with curly hair and caramel eyes. He didn't look that much like his famous brother. Elliott's mouth quirked up in a smile. Blaine was cute, hot even. He wondered if Kurt hadn't been in the picture if the two of them could have been happy together?  
  
It didn't matter now though. Elliott just hope Blaine and Kurt were safe and happy somewhere. It surprised him how invested he'd become in the lives of these two strangers. He finished the article and shook his head. It was a brave thing Congressman Hummel was doing and Elliott believed he'd succeed.  
  
Even though Elliott a supporter of the “True Love Bill” he hoped he wouldn't ever need it himself. Eventually he'd be paired again and he was looking forward to it. He wanted a Lifemate – someday. For now, he was busy enough with his music and school and the little political endeavors he was helping with. His life was good and he was happy to realize he was completely over a guy whom he'd never even met. Over him and happy they both had a chance to live lives that were right for them.


	2. Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Sebastian deserves a proper ending too. :)

It was actually Sebastian's date, Juan, who first noticed it. They'd been out drinking and dancing and having a good time and then, much to Sebastian's delight, Juan had agreed to go back to Sebastian's place.  
  
Sebastian was living in Dayton. He'd graduated from Oxford spending a few years out of America and not thinking about any former Warbler crushes... His father had wanted Sebastian to go to Sanford, his Alma Mater, and at first, Sebastian had agreed. It was a good education so why not make his father happy. Then everything happened with Blaine running from his Lifemate letter, Sebastian finally telling him how he felt after all these years, and the subsequent argument. Seb felt guilty about that. After all, of that and Blaine and Kurt’s disappearance he decided he needed to get away for a while and transferred to the University of Oxford.  
  
His time in England had been good for him, helped him get a short curly haired, golden-eyed boy out of his head because it had never just been a crush he had on Blaine. Now he was back in Ohio working at his dad's firm and very much enjoying being free and single. _God_ he was so glad Blaine hadn’t taken him up on that offer to runaway together; Sebastian couldn’t believe he’d considered it at the time. Hindsight was 20/20.  
  
He and Juan stumbled into the living room almost tripping over the rug as their hands explored the others body and their lips crashed together. Sebastian maneuvered them over to the couch and they fell onto it still kissing and grabbing at each other.  
  
They were both halfway naked when Juan kicked out a leg and knocked over the end table by the couch.  
  
"Oh shit. Sorry."   
  
"Don't worry about it." Sebastian replied one hand going for Juan's zipper while the other held his arm so he wouldn't get up. Juan liked it when he took control.   
  
"Just… Just let me fix it…"  
  
"No need."  
  
"It will bother me." Juan kissed him and then got up from the couch seemingly ignoring Sebastian's groan of protest. He righted the table and started picking up the lamp and other things that knocked over with it.  
  
"Um…" Juan said standing with a stack of mail in his hands. "You're mail is here.”  
  
"Yeah, the housekeeper must have put it there. Even though she knows to leave it in my office, but who cares? _Put it down and get back over here_."  
  
"No. I think you want to see this." Juan said holding up a letter.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat up on his elbows looking at whatever it was that Juan had in his hand. His heart stuttered when he realized what it was.  
  
" _Damn_." Sebastian breathed finally getting up off of the couch. "Damn!" He repeated taking the blue envelope out of Juan's hand. "Well shit."  
  
"It's your Lifemate letter."  
  
"Thanks genius. I figured that out."  
  
"Hey, no reason to get hostile."  
  
“Sorry,” Sebastian murmured staring at the envelope. He looked up to meet Juan’s eyes. "You wouldn't want to forget this for the night and…" Sebastian nodded back to the couch.  
  
Juan looked surprised for a moment. "Don’t you want to open it?”  
  
“We all know what it will say and you’re here now.” He winked at him and ignored the heavy feeling in his stomach.   
  
“Uh… no. Sorry Seb. It just doesn't feel right. You know, now that you're someone else's."  
  
"I don't belong to _anyone_." Sebastian spat out feeling his anger rise.  
  
"I know. That's not what…" Juan looked around sheepishly and then grabbed his shirt and shoes from the floor. "I just wouldn't want someone sleeping with my Lifemate the day he got his letter." He explained while heading for the door. "I had a really great time tonight. Sorry we didn't get to…" He bit his lip and looked over Sebastian's body wistfully.  
  
Good, let him regret leaving.  
  
"Hey, good luck!" Juan said and Sebastian watched wordlessly as Juan left. Sebastian all but slammed the door behind him. Fine, whatever, Juan wasn’t anything more than a good lay anyhow.  
  
Sebastian went back to the living room, poured himself a glass of scotch, and then sat back on the couch, not worrying about putting his shirt back on. He looked at the letter for a long time and then callously ripped it open and read what it had to say. "Dear Sebastian Smythe." He groaned, "Whatever, fuck off with the preamble." He skimmed down to the name.  
  
"Matthew Williams of Dayton, Ohio." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I've never even heard of him, must not be from one of the better families. Dad will be thrilled." He tossed the letter aside, finished his scotch and went upstairs to bed. He felt buzzed and unsatisfied after his encounter with Juan and decided to take the problem into his own hands. Afterwards he was warm and out of breath as he rolled up in his covers, alone in his big bed, in his huge house and went to sleep.  
  
Sebastian didn't even tell his parent about the letter, even when he saw his dad at work Monday morning.  
  
"I have to leave early today." Sebastian said.  
  
His father looked at him sharply. "It doesn't look good if the boss's son leaves before everyone else does."  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment." Sebastian lied and his father let it go.  
  
He drove up to the Lifemate center in a less than pristine part of Dayton and hoped this wasn't the neighborhood Williams was from.  
  
"Probably matched me with some welfare kid just because I have money." Sebastian mumbled to himself.  
  
In the past few years with the passing of the True Love Bill the Lifemate laws had gotten better. For one thing Sebastian knew before he opened the letter that he would read a guy's name because that is how Sebastian registered and the Registry was no longer allowed to ignore that. Also, if he and his Lifemate completely didn't work out they could file a petition for divorce. That wasn't much comfort though; it was a social stigma, especially in his circles to have a failed pairing.  
  
He checked in at the front desk and then sat and waited, not even looking around to figure out whom his Lifemate might be. He didn't care. He played games on his phone until his name was called. He got up and the Lifemate counselor greeted him. For the first time Sebastian glanced over to see whom this Matthew Williams might be.  
  
"Hi!" Matthew said brightly, too brightly and Sebastian wanted to roll his eyes, but for some reason he didn't. Matthew was tall, auburn haired with green eyes and a huge smile. Besides the smile part, he was completely _not_ Sebastian's type.  
  
Sebastian ignored the counselor and Matthew all the way to the room she left them in and then Sebastian looked around at the depressing little room for a minute before plopping down on the couch. Matthew sat next to him.  
  
"It… It's nice to meet you Sebastian." He said a little nervously.  
  
Sebastian nodded and glancing briefly at Matthew, too tall and lanky and his hair was just so _red_. "Yeah. Nice."   
  
They sat in silence for a little while until Matthew cleared his throat and spoke up again.  
  
"I was told I was going to move it with you, but I was thinking after we are done here… well my family lives nearby, maybe we could drop by and you could meet them?"  
  
"No." Sebastian said. "No families. I can't do _families_ today."  
  
Matthew nodded. "Okay, that’s cool. I know this is a lot.”   
  
Sebastian was annoyed. Matthew was too nice and it was getting on his nerves. He decided it was time to set things straight. "Listen." Sebastian said fully looking Matthew in the eye for the first time. "You should know up front, I don't want a Lifemate. Not you. Not anyone. I'm not the fall-in-love-and-live-happily-ever-after type." Sebastian's voice was cold. "I'm more of the find-a-cute-guy-have-a-one-night-stand-and-forget-his-name-in-the-morning type."  
  
Matthew's face fell. "I… Okay. That's… fine."  
  
Sebastian regretted his words as soon as he said them, but instead of trying to make things better, he clenched his jaw and looked away.  
  
"I'll just have to make sure you scream my name so loud you won't forget it in the morning."  
  
Sebastian snapped his head back to Matthew who was smiling at him and checking him out. He took a minute to really look at Matthew as well, and okay he wasn't Sebastian's type, but he was admittedly hot – he was in great shape, long legs, strong arms, broad shoulders. A Maybe this wasn't a completely terrible match after all.  
  
Matthew scooted closer to Sebastian on the couch. "You've been up front with me, so let me extend you the same courtesy. I'm in this thing for the long haul. I'm the for-richer-for-poorer-in-sickness-and-in-health-to-death-do-us-part type. And hey, if that isn't you fine." He smiled at Sebastian and it really was a nice smile.   
  
Sebastian was embarrassed to admit his heart beat a little faster. He half thought about chewing the guy out just for making him feel like this way, but then Matthew placed a hand on Sebastian's leg and leaned in.  
  
"Also, I love a challenge, so you go right ahead and be a jackass; it will be all the more rewarding when you fall for me."  
  
Sebastian was speechless, something that rarely happened to him. He wanted to push Matthew away and tell him that was never going to happen. He wanted to, really he did. Instead he sat there with a scowl on his face as Matthew leaned in bringing a hand up to Sebastian's face while the other continued to travel up his thigh – and when Sebastian didn't stop him Matthew kissed him, parting Sebastian's lips and deepening the kiss until Sebastian could hardly think straight. Damn it he was a good kisser… if Matthew was anything like this in bed… Sebastian's brain almost sort circuited at the thought.  
  
Matthew pulled back and looked at Sebastian with dark eyes. Sebastian made sure to keep his face expressionless.  
  
"Whatever." Sebastian said and stood from the couch because it was getting really warm in here and he needed some space.  
  
Matthew laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm not worried. This will be fun."  
  
Sebastian had his back to Matthew and he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. Damn stupid, hot, cocky, redhead – this _was_ going to be fun. For the first time in his life, Sebastian was considering that maybe having a Lifemate wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Brittana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Disneyprincessgleek, Klaine mama and several nonnys who wanted to know more about Brittany and Santana. I've never really written much about this pairing so it was new for me. Hope it worked.
> 
> Thanks for your prompts and for reading!

Santana walked into her little apartment in Toronto and unceremoniously plopped her bag down on the ground before going straight to her kitchen and finding the ice cream she kept in the back of the refrigerator. Santana wasn't really one to sulk, she was more of a take-action, kick asses kind of person, but sometimes you just needed to sit on the couch, eat some Ben & Jerry's Phish Food and feel sorry for yourself.  
  
She had just gotten back home from dropping Casper the snarky ghost and the broccoli top hobbit off with Tony in Detroit. She leaned he head on the couch back and licked her spoon clean. They would be okay, Tony got her out, and they would be fine. And at least they were together. Santana sighed. Yeah, she was worried about Kurt and his loverboy, but seeing them together had been unexpectedly painful.  
  
Santana would have run from her Lifemate even if it weren't for her feelings for Brittany. She couldn't stay married to Mark when she'd never love him, but if she was honest with herself she had expected Brittany to met her in Canada once she had some time to think things over. However, here she was eating ice cream and rotting away in Toronto while Brittany was in New York City dancing her dream.  
  
How long should she wait for Britt to make up her mind? Santana knew the answer to that, as long as there was a chance Brittany would come to her she'd wait forever. Santana knew it was her own fault she was alone, when she first told Brittany about her plans to leave Britt had immediately thought she'd meant the both of them. Santana had tried to be selfless, she didn't want to push Brittany into anything she hadn't really thought over. In the end it was Santana who told her to take the position she'd been offered with the dance troop in New York. That way she'd wouldn't have any regrets and if she decided to come to Santana, she would know what she was leaving behind.  
  
"Stupid idea Santana." She mumbled to herself as she stuffed her mouth with more marshmallow and fudge ice cream. She could have had Brittany, Brittany wanted to come and Santana made her change her mind.  
  
Now she was scared she lost her for good to dance and New York and a life not always pretending to be someone you weren't. Brittany would get her Lifemate letter one day. Would that be the final straw for Santana to finally move on? If Brittany married someone else? Santana wiped her eyes and finished off the ice cream. No, unless Brittany told her straight out that it would never happen Santana would always have hope.

* * *

Brittany was at the dance studio counting beats and spinning and moving to the music. She always felt like she thought better when she was moving, dancing. Maybe it was because the movement woke her brain up, she wondered if brains always liked to nap when they weren't moving.  
  
Most of the time when she danced she didn't think about anything in particular, but today she couldn't stop thinking about her gay shark friends. Kurt was in love with his dolphin and hopefully had gone off and found him. He had called her the day before pretending to be strong but sounding scared and panicky. He had lost his Blaine and needed her help. She immediately got Kurt in touch with Santana. Santana was amazing; if anyone could get Kurt and Blaine back together, it would be her. She would get them new names and they could be happy together.  
  
Brittany watched herself do a pirouette in the mirror and then stopped and smiled. She wondered what her new name would be if she said goodbye to Brittany S. Peirce. Maybe she could be a queen or something? That'd be fun.  
  
She was interrupted from wondering if she'd make people curtsy when they talked to her, when her dance troop leader entered the studio.  
  
"Brittany! Just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"Would you curtsy if I told you too?" She asked and Ricky looked at her funny for a minute. People were always so slow to catch up with what was going on; luckily she was patient with them when they were quite bright enough to keep up with her.  
  
"Um… I guess… If you really wanted me too."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't expect you to curtsy to me, but you would need to curtsy to Queen Cassandra.  
  
"Right..." Ricky said. "Of course." He shook his head. "Listen I wanted to talk to you about the dance troop. I know you only signed on with us on a temporary bases, but we've all been talking and we'd like you to join us full time. Be a permanent part of the troop. What do you think?"  
  
Brittany laughed and clapped her hands. "That is a beautiful idea!"  
  
"So you're in?"  
  
"Well, I'll think about it."  
  
"Oh… yeah. Of course you think it over. Could you let us know by the end of the week?"  
  
Brittany nodded. "Mmm hmmm. I'll consult Lord Tubbington the second. She always knows how to handle these things."  
  
Brittany got home and grabbed her heavy cat and made her sit in her lap. She petted Lord Tubington's fur and thought about Ricky's offer. She loved to dance and she loved her friends in the troop, but she loved Santana too.  
  
She was only here in New York because Santana needed her to try dancing for a while to make sure she knew what she wanted. The thing was, Brittany always knew what she wanted. She lifted Lord Tubbington up to look at him in the face.  
  
"People keep offering me things and telling me to do things like they think they know what is best for me." She said, "But I don't have to be a dancer or a queen, I just want to be me." She let her cat down and considered Ricky's offer, it was an amazing offer, so few were good enough to join the troop. Brittany smiled feeling good and knowing what to do.

* * *

It had been a few days since Santana had dropped Kurt and Blaine off with Tony. She'd been keeping up with any news on Cooper Anderson assuming that if either Kurt or Blaine had been caught it would pop up in the news. So far nothing. Hopefully, that meant they were safe with Tony still or even better, already starting their new lives together.  
  
She was looking for her other heel, about to go out and run some errands when there was a knock on her door. She was crouched down looking under the sofa not remembering where she'd kicked it off at.  
  
"Just a minute!" She called, but whoever it was knocked again. "God! Give me a second!"  
  
She stood and rolled her eyes walking unevenly to the door with just one shiny black high-heel on. She wrenched the door open, "What do you wa-"  
  
Santana stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was standing there. "Brittany?"  
  
"Hello Maria." Brittany said with a smile and then leaned forward and spoke under her breath. "Don't worry I know it is really you Santana."  
  
Santana looked around the hallway and then pulled Brittany into her apartment. "What are you doing here? Where you followed?"  
  
"Oh no, those silly Lifemate Registry people were so easy to ditch. It was almost sad."  
  
"I…" Santana's eyes were filling with tears as she looked at Brittany. "I… don't know what to say."  
  
"Good." Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana and kissing her lips. Santana immediately held onto Brittany, holding her as if she was afraid if she let go Brittany would disappear. When they finally broke the kiss Brittany stayed close.  
  
Santana's eyes shifted for a second to the suitcase and cat carrier Brittany had brought with her. "Are you… staying for a while?"  
  
Brittany smiled. "How do you like the name Cassandra?"  
  
Santana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Or Christina A. Guilera?."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just joking about that one."  
  
Santana took a step back trying to clear her head. "I don't understand."  
  
"Ricky offered me a permanent position with the dance troop and I realized I wanted it really, really bad."  
  
"Oh." Santana said her heart dropping.  
  
"Which was good I think, because as much as I wanted it I knew I wanted you much, much more. So I'm thinking if you are Maria I could be Cassandra. Oh! Or Natasha!"  
  
Santana stared at her for a moment her heart beating wildly, afraid she was misunderstanding. "Brittany you have to understand this is a big deal; you'd be giving up so much and-"  
  
"Santana." Brittany interrupted. "You are one of the few people in my life who has never made me feel stupid, so don't act like I'm stupid now. I know what I'm doing, I thought it over and I made my choice. I chose you. Now are you going to help me pick out a new name or not?"  
  
Santana grinned widely and then wrapped her arms around Brittany again tugging her towards the bedroom. "Yes. We will find you a new name and decided where we want to go. We can be anyone and go anywhere. But first I think we have some catching up to do."  
  
Brittany kissed her. "I guess I don't care too much about where we are or who I am if I'm with you."  
  
Santana pulled her down on the bed feeling happier than she could ever remember feeling. "Thank you for choosing me." She said between kisses.  
  
"Thank you for waiting for me." Brittany said before they lost themselves in the touch, feel, and love of each other.


End file.
